Canon Games Interactive
by A Guy You Saw Wearing Pants
Summary: A man named Villian has taken over Panem. He has captured 1-4 people from other worlds   books\book series   and is going to randomly pick thirteen "worlds" to compete in a Hunger Games. Which character/book will win? Find out! Chp. 3!
1. Explanation Chapter

SO here's me idea:

I was sitting there, listening to the Hunger Games audio-book, when I thought: how many times does she say "Twilight was coming"? This thought lead to another "Ha! It would be kinda funny if Bella and Edward were in the arena with Katniss, and all the tributes had a sort of unspoken agreement to give them a false sense of security."

My messed up head took this as an opportunity to give me ANOTHER story idea: what if our favorite book characters were ALL in the Hunger Games? Now THAT would be interesting. So, here we are.

"A man named Villian has taken over Panem. He has captured 1-4 people from other worlds (books\book series) and is going to randomly pick thirteen "worlds" to compete in a Hunger Games. Which character/book will win?"

Who will be in these games?

[World name-Book/Book series-Tributes-(What are the tributes?)]

Panem-Hunger Games trilogy- Katniss Everdeen & Peeta Mellark (Double victors)  
>Second Wizard Earth-Harry Potter series-Harry Potter, Ron Weasley &amp; Hermione Granger (Wizards)<br>Second Godly Earth-Percy Jackson & the Olympians series- Percy Jackson & Annabeth Chase (Demigods)  
>Vampspark-Twilight series-Bella Swan &amp; Edward Cullen (Vampires)<br>Dark Materials-His Dark Materials trilogy-Lyra Belacqua/Silvertongue & Pan (Human and Daemon)  
>Second Earth-Pendragon series- Bobby Pendragon (Traveler)<br>Mythicalus Rideria-Inheritance series- Eragon Shadeslayer & Arya (Dragon Rider and Elf)  
>Fifth Alternate Earth-Traces series- Luke Harding (CSI)<br>Red Kingdom-Charlie Bone series-Charlie Bone (Child of the Red King)  
>Cahill Earth-39 Clues series- Amy &amp; Dan Cahill (Madrigals)<br>Second Egyptian Godly Earth-Kane Chronicles- Carter and Sadie Kane (Egyptian Magicians)  
>Second MI6 Earth-Alex Rider series-Alex Rider (British Spy)<br>Third Godly Earth-Heroes of Olympus series-Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez (Demigods)

You, the reader, are a Capitol citizen, a mentor and the interviewer. There will be 5 sections of interactive reading, you can do all, some or none:

Capitol citizen: Sponsor your fav books! By adding the names of those books you would like to sponsor onto the end of your reviews, you gain points towards giving things to those tributes. I will count up reviews and attribute those to points.

Mentor: You can PM me a gift that you want to give to THAT book. As long as it's in reason, and affordable for that book, I can send it in.

Interviewer: Send in a question that you would like to ask certain characters. I'll pick a few to ask them!

Voter: Vote for who the chapters should be from! I'll put a poll, and have chapters written from them in descending order.

Story Lover: Once this story is over (hopefully I can end it!), if you want another, just ask. I have more ideas.

Soo, ya like it?


	2. Chapter 1 Percy Jackson

I looked up at the stage, at the man dressed in black. He has bright yellow eyes, pale skin, two slits for a nose and ragged gray hair. He stands in front of a microphone, with an evil grin spreading across his gray block of a face. The man's name: Villain.

I remembered when it all happened. Me and my friend Annabeth were playing Capture the Flag at Camp Half-blood, standing by Zeus's Fist and waiting for the rest of our team. We had just gotten back from our latest quest, a trip through Daedalus' Labyrinth. Just then, a boy came around from the back-side, fighting off four evil-looking Oak nymphs. He wore jeans and our camp t-shirt, but they looked foreign on him. I'd never seen him before, but we couldn't just leave him. Once we had gotten rid of the nymphs, I asked the guy "You okay?"

He said between breaths "I'm okay, I've dealt with weirder quigs before."

_ Quigs?_ I thought, puzzled at the new word.

The boy straightened up. He had messy brown hair, deep brown eyes and looks a little over 6 feet tall. He looks about 18, but he could be older, and leans on a staff-like weapon he had used to attack the evil nymphs. He looks from me to Annabeth and asks "Are you Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase?"

Still confused, we answer simultaneously "Yes..."

The guy straightens up "I am Bobby Pendragon, traveler from Second Earth. Don't ask me why, but I am being forced to take you to another world called Panem. Please follow me, and don't bother fighting me. I'm doing this against my own will."

I looked back at Annabeth. The guy was obviously nuts, but we seemed to both have the same thought; _Play along, we might be able to figure out what's going on with this kid._

We followed Bobby to the backside of Zeus's Fist. He took both of our hands and yelled "Panem!"

Next thing we know, we're standing in a group of random people. Some didn't even look human, while others were literally animals. I saw a boy about 16, wearing line pajama-looking clothes with...was that a crocodile head on his shoulders? All the people looked just as confused as me and Annabeth were. On a stage in front of us stood the man in black. Next to us, Bobby yelled "Third Godly Earth!" and disappeared.

About 6 minutes later, Bobby appeared with three kids: The first was a boy, normal height for his age, with curly black hair, dark brown eyes, pointy ears, a cheerful babyish face, and a mischievous smile.

The second, a girl about the same age, was beautiful in a tomboyish way, with choppy and uneven chocolate brown hair and eyes that seemed to change color like a kaleidoscope. She looked native American.

The final boy, a tall and athletic kid, would probably be described as "handsome", "cute" or "hot" by some girls back at Camp Halfblood. He had tidily cropped golden blond hair, bright blue eyes, and a scar on the corner of his lip. They looked very confused, until they saw Annabeth.

The latino boy with the elfish features started speaking in rapid Ancient Greek "Θεοί! Ανναμπεθ! Αυτός ο τύπος εμφανίστηκε στις Argo | | και ήταν σαν " Θέλω να σας φέρει εδώ με τη βία, αλλά δεν μου φταίει" Ξέρετε πού είμαστε; Αυτό είναι πραγματικά σύγχυση!" Which translates to "Gods! Annabeth! This guy appeared on the Argo || and was like "I need to bring you here by force, but don't blame me." Do you know where we are? This is really confusing!"

The girl with the kaliedoscope eyes punched him in the shoulder and said "Stop freaking out Leo!" But she too looked scared.

That's when they noticed the looks of shock and confusion on mine and Annabeth's faces. The blond boy stepped in front of the Leo and said "Guys! I don't think they know us. I mean look at Annabeth: she looks way younger then she was before we came here." He shook his head at the confused look on Leo's face and stepped forward tpowards me and Annabeth.

The boy was around 15, same as me and Annabeth. His eyes looked like that balls of electricity. Just last year, I had gone on a quest with a good friend of mine, Thalia Grace. I had gotten to know the color of her eyes quite well. The colors were exactly the same.

He looked us both up and down "Hey. I'm Jason Grace, I think you know my sister Thalia? These are my friends Piper McLean and Leo Valdez. I know you're Annabeth." he nods politley at Annabeth and turns back to me. "And you must be Percy Jackson, Annabeth's boyfriend."

As I gape stupidly at Jason, Annabeth yells franticly "He's not my boyfriend!"

Jason shrugs "Whatever. Anyways, as cheesy as it sounds, we're from the future." He points to me "The future you is at a Roman demigod camp in California."

He turns and points at Annabeth "And the future you is frantically searching for the future him." he points to me, still looking at Annabeth.

He takes a step back "We were about to land in the camp, to rescue Percy and the other demigods in the 7, for the new Great Prophecy. Then this guy, Bobby, took us here."

Me and Annabeth looked at each other. _What is with the Great Prophecy?_ Annabeth told me that she had read the Great Prophecy, and that it concerned a child of the Big Three gods; Zeus, Hades and Posiedon. Apparently, it was supposed to come to pass when said child turned sixteen. So far, it was either me, a son of Posiedon, or Nico Di Angelo, a son of Hades and a friend that tried to kill us recently. It also could have been Thalia, but she became a Hunter of Artemis lats year and, now that she never ages, will never turn 16. He insinuated that the Great Prophecy of where, or rather _when_, we just came from had already come to pass, but I decided not to question him.

That's when a gong sounded from the stage. We looked up into the grinning face of the man in black as hge said into the mic "Hello comrades. My name is Villain."

A murmur goes through the crowd _A dude, wearing a black cloak, named Villain? Too weird. _

Villian smiles and goes on "You're probably wondering why you are here? Well, let me explain." And explain he does.

Villain is a demon, a certain type of demon called an Enemy Demon. The ability of Enemy Demons is simple: They combine the powers and appearence of the biggest enemies of the people around them. This means that he is able to, combining all those powers, deafeat any one of us with no possibility of us winning. I can even see a little bit of Luke in him; the glint that he has in his eyes is unmistakable.

He goes on to explain that he first met Bobby Pendragon, the kid that brought us all here. He took on the powers of his greatest enemy, an evil Traveler by the name Saint Dane, and easily subdued him and forced him into a binding contract to serve Villain until he wasn't needed.

He then, using his demonic knowledge of all creation, taught Bobby how to use his powers to travel to _other_ Territories outside of Halla, the universe he is used to traveling in. He then gave him a list of 1-4 people he wanted Bobby to bring to him from each world.

Why, you may ask, does he want us? Well, ever since he found this world of Panem, he has learned of there slightly barbaric history. So, in order to show his power to all worlds, he is going to randomly pick 13 territories to compete in what he calls the First Annual Territorial Hunger Games.

These chosen worlds will send everyone in the crowd from that world into an arena, adding up to anywhere from 13 to 52 "tributes". These tributes will have the memories selectively wiped, and will be sent into a specially created arena. In the arena, all the tributes will fight to the death, until there is only one fighter left. The person who wins is crowned victor and brought back to his/her world. There is only one exception: if all or most tributes from one world survive through the entire Games, they will _all_ be sent back home and allowed to live. (This makes a few sigh, including a tall, muscular blond boy hugging a girl with long black hair and gray eyes.)

Villain smiles again "So now, wihout further ado, let us pick our competing Territories!"''  
>A small cloud of black smoke comes over and places a bowl of slip in front of Villain.<br>He picks the first slip and reads "Dark Materials!" A small, 13 year old girl steps up onto the stage with her pet Pine martin, an animal I know well from a report I did in school a few years ago.  
>"Red Kingdom!" A brown haried boy comes on stage.<br>One by one, he calls off the territories:  
>"Mythicalus Rideria!"<br>"Second MI6 Earth!"  
>"Cahill Earth!"<br>"Second Earth!"  
>"Panem!"<br>"Second Wizard Earth!"  
>"Vampspark!"<br>"Fifth Alternate Earth!"  
>"Third Godly Earth!"<p>

"Second Godly Earth!"  
>My gut wrenches and I get the uneasy feeling that he just called my world. Following our guts, me, Annabeth, Leo, Piper and Jason take the stage, guessing that that's us. Up on stage with us are another 19 people, including Bobby, the guy who brought us here, the blonde boy and gray-eyed girl I saw earlier, who are apparently in their home territory of Panem, and a pale couple who's bodies sparkle ridiculously.<br>Villain smiles evilly again "Well, that's a nice bunch! An even two dozen! What luck! So, good luck to our tributes and Happy Hunger Games!"  
>That's when the black smoke envelopes me, and I black out. My last thought: <em>Holy crap, I'm gonna die<em>.


	3. Chapter 2 Lyra Belacqua

(This one was written by Teenage Dream 123. Her and Chinese girl 50 will be co-writing this story with me.)

[This story works a little different than most. Since the tributes aren't coming from districts, the Chariot rides are midway through the Training Area section.]

"Lyra, would you think for a moment?" I looked up at Pan, who looked distinctly annoyed. I sent an annoyed look right back at him. "We both know we're not smarter or stronger than the other competitors,"

"Great inspirational speech." I muttered. Of course I knew that.

"But we are more cunning." Now he had my attention. "Think Lyra! You can lie

better than anyone! We use a sob story to get in an alliance with the

strongest competitor, then when it's time, hide somewhere until everyone else

cuts themselves to ribbons!" Now that's a plan. But who would we be in an

alliance with? "Lyra, we go to the training area in 20 minutes, nows the perfect time to find the strongest competitors!"

"Pan, you're brilliant!"

25 minutes later I was surveying my competition. Some looked great. Others did not.

"So I smuggled some paper and a pen. Let's make a list." I said, pulling them out.

5 minutes later everyone was written down. "So,the original people. Strong, have survived TWO of these things, and know their way around things like this." They might be useful. "2. Those wizards, you know, the one with the scar?" we looked over at them, they were waving sticks around and wearing ridiculous robes, I probably would of dismissed them, except when they said something the equipment rose in the air. My eyes widened. "Yep, scar-face and his buddies are a definite possibility. 3..." I looked round, and felt a small pang of pain. They were there, the boy and girl who looked at each other the same way Will and I had...

"Lyra?" Pan felt the same as me for Kirjava, Will's daemon. I shook myself out of it.

"5 of them working together already." I said quickly "Wouldn't work. Next?" I asked a little too brightly, "Not the sparkly people." I had already decided against these guys after seeing them making out in a corner. "The guy who brought us here?" He looked athletic, and might be useful, but he stuck to himself and stayed away from everyone else. Besides, even if bringing us here was done against his will, I didn't trust him not to do something unpredictable.

"What about those 2?" A boy and girl, both with refined features were fighting intensely with swords. After thinking about it, I heard a crack from their direction. The boy had broken his sword. I gulped.

"Lyra, I say we go with the one with the scar." I nodded, while the boy and girl would dominate, the girl had something hard in her eyes, I didn't trust her.

"Good idea Pan." I walked over to them, they were around 15, and muttering to each other. They stopped as I came closer.

"Uhh, hello." The girl said. She had bushy brown hair and a bookish feel to her. I looked up at her, feigning an intimidated look. "That's a nice...pet you got there." She said, glancing at Pan. I tried very hard not to snort.

Finally, in a small voice I said "You guys are great at doing that stuff." The girl smiled at me. Yep, she loved flattery. "I was wondering if maybe...I could help you?" The girl looked at the boys pleadingly, finally scar-face nodded at her.

"I'm Harry." He introduced "And this is Ron and Hermione." I nodded and quickly walked away. I had the Alethiometer with me and took it out. I asked it 'Can I trust this Harry?' I didn't understand everything, but one thing that the Alethiometer needle pointed to that I did understand was...

death, unmistakably, death.


	4. Chapter 3 Eragon Shadeslayer

**Training Day 2 (A Guy You Know. Maybe)**

_"Saphira!" Eragon _yelled in his mind, once again trying to contact his dragon.

_"Eragon!"_ he heard, startling him some _"Help! They're trying to force me back into my-" _Silence.

_"Saphira?"_ Again, silence. "Saphira!" It took Arya looking at Eragon like he had grown another head to realize that he had yelled aloud. When he had yelled, he startled a boy, who was hopping around on a table, and he had fallen backward into the camouflage station. His partner, a girl with red hair who was holding a book with the words _**Madrigal Family History**_on the back, was staring at Eragon.

Around him on the floor lay the remnants of swords, maces, hammers and shields. None of the weapons were able to stand up to his and Arya's swift and destructive blows. And, as far as they knew, they had no elf-made weapons in this world.

The concept of this whole thing made Eragon's head spin. It was odd enough to imagine the expanse of his own planet, but the fact that there was other _worlds_ was mind numbing. There he was, just coming back from a lesson with Oromis, when that boy had suddenly appeared, grabbed him and Arya and brought them...here. Since then, Eragon had found out that Saphira had also been kidnapped, had realized the fact that he was being controlled by a _demon_ and had nightmares scarier then any he had ever experienced.

The only thing that kept him going was the fact that, when he looked around, almost nobody here was as well equipped for something like this. The only others that stood as much of a chance as him and Arya, as far as he knew, where that couple from this world ,Panem he believed, and those two kids from that other world...the one that was basically a variation of another one...oh right, Second Egyptian Godly Earth.

The younger one, a girl about twelve with red streaks in her hair, repeatedly called the older boy "brother dear" in a mocking tone, so he guessed they were siblings. They seemed to show extreme power, for example: the sister wanted to go straight to the sword station today, but the boy was trying to get her over to the edible plants station, saying it may be more useful. They started arguing, growing more heated with every sentence. Then, both yelled "Shut up!" at the same time, and a nearby pitcher of water exploded, soaking them both.

Next to him, Arya tried to bring him into the conversation with a trainer about how poorly made the bows were, but Eragon stared at the brother and sister. They were trying out swords now, the boy excelling far more than the girl. But the boy, a muscular young man with dark skin, was muttering, as if talking to an invisible person. Eragon thought that was odd, until the girl said, loud enough for his heightened senses to hear "Listen _Isis_, I didn't ask for you to be in my head. So shut up, okay?"

_It sounds as if Isis is another person...but why would she be in her head?_ A thought suddenly struck him _What if she's a rider too? And Isis is her dragon? _If that were true, he definitely needed to befriend her and her brother.

There was a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to find a man in green robes standing in front of him. The man had bright red hair, with singed and smoldering bits, quick fingers, features like an elf and a mischievous grin.

"Hello Eragon Shadeslayer." The man said, smiling.

"Hello." Eragon replied calmly.

"I am Deputy Gamemaker Mongeese Reburn." the man, Mongeese, said "I am wondering about the weapons." he gestured to the remnants around Eragon's feet.

"Well.." Eragon began, choosing his words carefully "Where we come from, the weapons are much stronger. We are used to the weapons being able to stand up to our strength."

Mongeese nodded and made a note on a piece of paper, mumbling under his breath "Weapons-too weak, need serious strengthening."

Eragon asked "So, what is your job?"

Mongeese smiled mischievously "I help make the Games...interesting. My boss, Villain, my partner, Hollie Mae, and the other Gamemakers control all that happens in the arena."

Eragon was suspicious of this man. He seemed far to gleeful and mysterious, like he knew something about Eragon that even HE didn't know "So, how does this whole thing work?"

Mongeese laughed, a loud sound that turned other people's heads "Well, you'll have to wait till these games begin, won't you? Have a good day Argëtlam." And he walked away, scribbling and mumbling under his breath.

Eragon was unnerved by the way Mongeese had talked to him. Especially the last name he had used. _Arg__ë__tlam _Eragon thought _Only the elves ever called me that. How would this man know-_

"Eragon" Arya said, startling him into reality "what are you looking at?" She had a quizzical look on her face.

"Nothing." he replied quickly "Just thinking about how odd this whole thing is."

Arya's face was deadly serious "Well, we just need to bide our time until we can escape. Whatever this Games the people here are talking about is, we are not going to be part of it."

A.N I have decided that just me and TeenageDream123 will be doing this story. Sorry for the long wait, but now it's TD123's turn!

A.N 2 Also, vote on who the next chapter should be by!


	5. Chapter 4 Sadie Kane

My Cat Gives Me A Makeover (TeenageDream123)

Sadie again. Now I know I said we wouldn't be doing these any time soon, but I managed to bring this along after some guy broke into Brooklyn House, and stole me away while Walt was on the loo! Now, that's what I call rude. We then had to go interrupt Carter's little date, which Carter was not to happy about. Honestly, I was suprised he had such a vocabulary! Anyway, after training, in which, by the way, I noticed that we really did have some competition. [Fine Carter, I'll admit it!] Coming from me that basically means we're doomed, or at least that's what my dear Brother seems to think.  
>But, the bit that I wanted to talk about was the styling. Honestly, I get stuck with these people (At least I thought they were people), who then proceed to rip every hair not on my head away. Honestly, if it's the future, couldn't they invent something to make walking NOT so bloody painful? When it was finally over, I was ushered into another room, and I wondered if they'd decided to rip off my nails with rusty tweezers or something equally awful. Instead I saw someone I hadn't been sure I would ever see again,<br>"Bast!" My cat turned and smiled.  
>"Sadie." She embraced me happily.<br>"What are you doing here?" Bast frowned.  
>"I was, s<em>ummoned.<em>" That didn't sound good. "Now," Bast acted as if nothing happened. "You, my kitten, must be properly dressed." She opened a drawer and brought out a crisp cotton dress, with kitten heeled shoes, and a white headband to match. [Oh yes, ha ha, Bast is a cat, kitten heels, now do shut up Carter.] Once I was dressed, I was sent back to my room to wait. Bloody typical. Carter was probably talking with Bast and whoever our mentors are while I have to go off and be a good little Sadie.

When Carter came in. He was very tight lipped on the subject, and stammered and changed the subject when I ever so casually brought it up. [Yes you were that obvious, now please, let me talk!] After a few awkward minutes, I remembered the cassette. So that brings us to the present, and Carter is now telling me it's time for the parades. So, guess that means we have to go. Talk soon!

Yes, luckily for us, Sadie got the cassette there. I'll get the new chap up ASAP. Vote on my profile for who the next chap should be from!

Pants Out!


End file.
